Various manufacturers operate systems that produce crepe paper. Crepe paper is tissue paper that has been “creped” or crinkled. Crepe paper can have various properties that are important to downstream processes and end users, such as caliper (thickness).
One standard approach for measuring the caliper of crepe paper is to take one or more small samples of crepe paper after the crepe paper has been manufactured. Each sample could, for example, be a circular sample of about 10 cm2 in area. A known pressure is applied to the sample(s) for a specified amount of time, and the thickness of the sample(s) is measured, such as with an automatically-operated micrometer.